Sesshomaru's Lover or Enemy
by kougasfangirl
Summary: Sesshomaru rescuse a girl from one of Naraku's incarnations.Later on to find out that she is one herself.Sesshomaru decides to keep her and develops feelings for her.But when he finds out her secret will he kill her or... READ and REVIEW! chapter4 is out!
1. The rescue

Hello everyone!This is my first Fanfic on this site!You can review and tell me how I can improve it.I usually have writers block,but I'm gonna try for my friend Maria and all my readers!

* * *

Maria Nakamura ran as fast as she could making her way through the forest.She was running away from one of Narakus incarnations.The reason for this was because Maria had escaped Narakus castle,but he found out and sent one of his incarnations after her.Maria was also one of Narakus incarnations,but she developed feelings and couldn't stay at the castle anymore.As she was about to be killed by the monster,something grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.Maria closed her eyes and hoped for the best.she opened her eyes to find a man with markings on his face holding her.

"Who-who are you?" she asked as he rested her safely on the ground."My name is Lord Sesshomaru.And don't think much of that rescue back there.You just happened to be in my way." he said rudely.Sesshomaru walked off into the forest,only to return with lots of food."Here.I suppose you're hungry after all th- " he was cut off by the girls loud burp.He looked down at the pile of fish bones where fleshy fish used to be._ This girl can't be human.She eats like a freaking pig!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey!I heard that.And I don't eat like a pig,I was just hungry" she said folding her arms across her chest and turning her back to him."WHAT! You can read minds!" he asked stunned. "Well DUUUUUUUUH!How else would I have known what you were thinking.You know you're much more stupider than you look" said the girl grinning."How dare you!Do you know who I am!" he asked jumping around. "Well yeah.You're Lord Sesshomaru.Brother of that half demon Inuyasha." she said walking around looking for something.

"Yeah you got that right.We might be brothers,but he will never be like me.He is not worthy and neither are you.By the way what are you looking for?" he asked. "I'm looking for a..." she turned around looking at him uneasily,with her blood red eyes. "I'm looking for my...

* * *

Well how did you like it?Please review.Well I'm gonna go do some more homework,soooo... later! 


	2. Jewel Shard

Well I'm back.I forgot to mention in my first chapter that I'm going to have a maximum of 10 chappies!Maybe more.But you guys have to review or else I won't update!Lol,enjoy

* * *

"Well hurry up and tell me 'cause I'm getting very annoyed." said Sesshomaru grinding his fangs."A jewel shard ok!" she yelled,her face turning red."A jewel shard,huh" he said "If you had a jewel shard already why didn't you use it back there!" he yelled."I was right before you aren't worthy and will never be." he said walking away."Fine then leave me here you have no respect for anyone you stupid demon!"He turned around and almost punched her in her face."You are lucky that you have a jewel shard.It gives me reason to keep you."he said dropping his fist and letting out a low sigh. 

"Whatever."she said following him."OWWWWWWWW!" yelled Sesshomaru."OHHHH GOODIE!You found my shard!" she said "What the- you broke it!YOU IDIOT!YOU BROKE IT!" "Why are you yelling at me!Your stupid shard almost cut my foot!" "Well maybe you should watch where you're going next time!" she said continuing off into the forest."You are so stuborn!" he yelled._Man!That girl is so stuborn,she's gonna be the death of me-wait whats her name?_"Hold on!" he said trying to catch up to her."What do you want?" She said stopping and looking very,very mad. "I wanted to know your name" he said trying to catch his breath."Why you said I wasn't worthy of you." she said smirking."Just tell me your damn name!" he yelled. "NO!Not with that attitude mister!" she said running off into the forest.

Maria stopped dead in her tracks.She had come upon a well (the Bone Eaters Well)."Why did you stop?" asked Sesshomaru bumping into her."What is that?" she asked pointing to the well. "None of your business!" he yelled."Why do you always have to start stuff!" she asked "All I asked was- wait,you don't know" she said looking at him with a smirk on her face and narrowing her eyes."For your information I do know." he said sweating. _why is she getting to me and why do I fell so hot?_ he thought. "So I'm getting to you eh,maybe you like me" she said smiling.Sesshomaru blushed.He knew that he liked her,but thought that it was just gas. "I like noone you got that!" he said walking away.

"Well I don't know about you,but I'm gonna go down this well." she said jumping down into the well and into the modern times.

* * *

I know what your saying _how can Maria jump into the well if only Inuyasha and Kagome can travel through it?_ Well read my next chapter ok.Review! pwease! 


	3. The Well

Ok 3rd chapter.You guys aren't reviewing crys.Ok that's enough so here you go

* * *

Maria was now in a shrine.She walked around and around viewing everything in sight."WOW!This is such a strange time.Not much is different,but it's sooo cool " she said.She walked around just a little more to find herself standing in the backyard of someones house.She walked in because the backdoor had been open.There was a woman in the kitchen washing dishes. SLAM! Maria slammed her foot in the door and let out a loud scream. "Kagome is that you?" asked the woman,not bothering to turn around.Not knowing what to do Maria ran past the woman as fast as she could dashing upstairs."Whoa.That was really close " she said letting out a sigh and wiping her forehead.

She entered a room with pink carpeting and a bed with pink sheets.The walls were light blue and in one corner was a desk with some papers on it.On the door was a sign that read '_Kagome's Room_' _'Who is Kagome?And why isn't she here now?'_ She pondered that thought until she heard a knock on the door.Maria paniced and jumped out the window landing on her feet.She ran back to the well and jumped down into it.Maria was now back in the Fuedal Era.Her heart was beating so fast that she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.It was Sesshomaru.

He looked at her with a puzzled face."Why are you looking at me like that!" she asked half scared and half mad.Maria was getting so mad that she smacked him across the face."Hello!I asked you a question and it's very rude to stare into someones face like that.Especially when they're looking directly at you" she said crossing her arms across her chest and waiting for an answer. "OWWW!I was just thinking!" he yelled still half spaced out. "You should know that because you can read minds.Or maybe you're just a fake" he said smirking. "I can only read minds when I'm not scared half to death!" she yelled.They were at it for at least 5 minutes when Sesshomaru finally yelled something out. "I was just wondering how it is even possible for you to go through the well if only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through it!" "I don't know,but maybe- " she was cut off by Sesshomaru's rude interuption. "Maybe it's that Jewel Shard you have " he said. "Really... " she thought and thought until she realized that it what he said might be true. "Wait,did you say Kagome?" she asked. "Yes" he answered. "She lives in another time" she said stroking her chin. "Ye-" he said. "That was a retorical question " she said still thinking. _That must have been her room that I 'strolled' into. _"Ok.Thanks Sesshomaru and my name's Maria!" she said running off into the forest,her voice fading into the darkness.

* * *

Ok that chapter was a little longer,but I think that I'll let most of my chapters stretch out a little.Alright,later people and remember please Read and Review! 


	4. The visit to Kagome pt1

Ok I didn't update yesterday because i was lazy,but I am gonna give this chapter.I have no idea what I am saying so here is your chapter oh and thankies to HonyouInu.

* * *

Maria ran and ran not sure who or what she was looking for,but was determined to find it.Out of nowhere something hit her."OWWWW.You loser!What did you do that for!" she yelled as she got up to see a certain half demon looking at her."It's not like I did it on purpose!" he yelled."Let me guess,you're Inuyasha brother of-" she was cut off by him." Yeah yeah yeah,brother of Sesshomaru and blahdy blah blah.Are we done talking here because I have things to do" he said getting unpatient.

"Ok you need a chill pill!I need to ask you something" she said." Well then ask already" he said getting even more impatient. "You are such a loser" she said shaking her head." What did you say to me!" he yelled getting angry. "I said do you know a girl named Kagome?" she lied."Yes and what's it to ya" he said snottily."Can you take me to her?" she asked with puppy eyes "pweeeeease?"

"Fine,but don't fall behind" he said flying off in the direction he came from.They arrived at the shack where Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,Sango and Miroku were staying."Hey Kagome you have a visitor" said Inuyasha pulling Maria into the tent."Why,hello" said Miroku grabbing Maria's hands and looking into her eyes." Errr..." she hesitated and then... SMACK! Feeling a hand on her butt she smacked him.

"Grrr" growled Sango crossing her arms and turning her back to the lifeless Miroku on the floor."Why would you even touch me like that!" she yelled not noticing Sango growling in the corner."That Miroku never quits" said Kagome shaking her head."Ummm Kagome" said Shippo tugging on her shirt and pointing to Maria." Oh right.Hi ummm" she said signaling for her name." Oh yeah,it's Maria" she said walking over to Kagome.

"So you came to see me?For what if I might ask" she said looking at her."Kagome right?" she asked."Yes I am she" she said smiling."Can I talk to you outside?" asked Maria." Sure" she said walking outside.Maria followed her and noticed that Kagome had some jewel shards with her."It's about something that happened today" she said walking over to her."I kind of strolled into your room and noticed something there" "Well,what was it?" she asked having no clue as to what was coming next." I saw that you were studying...

* * *

Well sorry but I can't reveal what is going to happen next.So later and remember Read and Review.Laterz my ppl! 


	5. The visit to Kagome pt2

Now.I know I haven't updated in a while,but again I was kind of being lazy.Ok so here is chapter 5! ENJOY!

* * *

"I saw that you were studying the Shikon No Tama" said Maria waiting for an answer." Yes,yes I am.But I still don't get why you're here and how did you know that I was studying the Shikon No Tama?" asked Kagome raising one eyebrow."You see that's why I'm here.I have a jewel shard,but Sesshomaru accidently- " she said getting cut off. '_why do people keep cutting me off!I'm trying to finish my sentence and-_'

"Are you listening to me?" asked Kagome now with her hands on her hips."Oh,sorry I didn't catch that.Can you repeat it?" asked Maria. '_ and there it goes again even in my own thoughts!_' "I said, You were traveling with Sesshomaru?" she asked.'_wow is everyone this stupid_ ' thought Maria." Well actually he rescued me and he stepped on my jewel shard" she said."Oh ok" said Kagome.

_' A jewel shard?How come I didn't sense it before?'_ " Yeah so now I'm up to the part when I travel through the well and stroll into your room and discover that you were studying the jewel" said Maria all in one breath." Wow.You went through the well?" asked Kagome.' _I have a feeling that she wasn't listening._ ' "Yes.If you want I can show you what i mean" said Maria getting ready to go back to the well." Sure.I would like to see how you traveled through the well anyway " said Kagome following Maria.Maria was about to run when she teleported back to the well! "What the!" said Maria surprised.

All of a sudden she teleported back to where Kagome was."What just happened!" asked Kagome as surprised as Maria." Maria are you feeling ok?" asked Kagome looking at her weirdly." Yeah.But I don't understand" said Maria." Here, take my hand " said Maria." Umm... Maria I don't go that way" said Kagome backing away." I don't either.I'm just trying to teleport back.Duh" said Maria with a ' HELLO! Hurry up' look on her face. " Oh ok" said Kagome grabbing her hand.

They teleported back with no problem." Wow I guess my theory does work" said Maria smiling." What theory?" asked Kagome. "The one that I made up in my head,Kagome" "I know,but what was your theory?" asked Kagome. "That if I thought about my destination I would go there" said Maria. "Yup.I guess it did work" said Kagome smiling.

"Ok so are we gonna stay here smiling or are we gonna travel through this well" said Maria jumping down into it without hesitation.But when she jumped in,nothing happened." What is going on?" asked Maria. '_this girl just couldn't get any weirder_ ' thought Kagome sitting down and waiting for Maria to stop jumping in and out.

Maria jumped for about 10 minutes,before she realized something.

* * *

Ok now If you think you know what she realized then that's just wonderful! Read the next chappie. Review! later. 


	6. The argument with Kagome and Sesshomaru

Hey,Hey,Hey!Lol.Ok enough kidding around! pouts once again I have no idea what I'm saying ;; So... here is your story ... ;;...

* * *

Maria realized that the one thing she needed to go through the well,wasn't in her possesion.She looked and and looked,but couldn't find it. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh,what are you doing now? " asked Kagome. '_I was right.She does get weirder and weirder '_ thought Kagome. "I'm looking for my jewel shard " said Maria continuing to look.Then she stopped.Maria narrowed her eyes at Kagome and pointed a finger at her. "You,you stole my shard!" yelled Maria now in Kagome's face." What! How could I have possibly stolen your jewel shard if I was with you the whole time!" yelled Kagome now getting really angry.

" How do I know that you didn't pick it up if it fell out of my pocket when I was jumping in and out of the well?" asked Maria getting suspicious."What! You're very very crazy " said Kagome."Yeah sure,whatever you say "said Maria crossing her arms across her chest and walking away. "Yeah you better walk away!" yelled Kagome walking in the other direction.Maria must have been halfway through the forest when she saw Sesshomaru.

She ran up to him when she saw the expression on his face."What's wrong Sesshomaru?" asked Maria approaching him with caution."How could you not have told me!" asked Sesshomaru,his face turning red."Tell you what?" asked Maria clueless."Don't play dumb with me!You know what you are and you didn't even let me know!" he yelled making a fist.

"Oh you mean" she looked up at him with shame in her eyes."About me being an... incarnation of Naraku" she said looking away."I was going to tell you,but..." she said."But what Maria!Your "feelings" got in the way!" he yelled.

"Maria did you forget!You are not a real person you are an incarnation of Naraku!And you think-" "SHUT UP! You know nothing!How dare you tell me I have no feelings.You are a big fat JERK!Do you understand?Maybe I should say it slower.BIIIIIG FAAAAAT JEEEEERK!" she yelled so loud that when she was finished her cheeks were red."And how do you know that I'm an incarnation?For all I know you could be one too" she said."I'm not an incarnation because-" he said.

"Because what Sesshomaru?Because you have so called feelings?You're the one with no feelings.You're the one who doesn't care about anyone.So you shouldn't be talking!" she yelled."No!Because I know when to tell the truth!And I know about you being an incarnation because one,the only way you could have gotten this shard is from Naraku and two,why else would be running from that beast.Naraku always has a barier up and the only waysto get through it is being one of his incarnations or having that stupid sword of my brothers.

"You know what I have no time for this!" said Maria walking away."That's all you ever do!Run away from your battles.Well guess what Maria,the next time we meet we will fight!" said Sesshomaru walking away.Maria was too far into the forest to hear the last thing that Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Ok longer chappie! Like the last one.This one had more arguing in it.YAY! Ok enough of that.Read the next chappie and remember... Review! Later. 


End file.
